How Garden Warfare came
WIP story that tells for example how pvz in 2D came in 3D. Made by A Zombie. Characters *Dr. Zomboss *George Fan *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cactus *Chomper *Random potted plants *Crazy Dave *Random-Plant&Zombie variants *Random plant&zombie abilities *Random aviable summon-zombies * Me (Narrator) * Extra Zombie Progouloge Setting: Normal fight lawn, Varldon, Seattle, Washington, USA, 2007 Me: It was a fresh morning in Varldon. It was the last wave of zombies. Peashooter: HAHAHA! VANQUISHED, BASIC-SUCKER! Basic Zombie: I'm not basic! Brainzz!! *Groans and dies* Peashooter: Yeah, sucker! Let's celebrate with peas, Sunflower oil, cactus, and goop! And of course, don't forget PLANT-FOOD! Me: Beacuse only Peashooter, Cactus, Chomper, and Sunflower were defending the lawn. So they spent all the day on having a party. But Dr. Zomboss had a bigger plan. Dr. Zomboss: Yes! My new inator will change everything! Part 1: Uprooting 3D Warfare Setting: Zomboss Estate, Fan Ztret, Seattle, Washington DC, 2007 Dr. Zomboss: Extra Zombie! Come here. Ez: Okay! So what do you have in your mind? Dr. Z: A new 3D-inator! Ez: Perfect! Activate it! Dr. Z: Fine! *Pushes the bottun* Me: Firstly, the plants react. Peashooter: What's happening? Chomper: Idk. This seems like we are teleporting- Sunflower: In rainbow colors! Cactus: Yeah. Me: Then the zombies react. Zombie: What's happening? I just gradutated to a Foot Solider! Fat zombie: Enignier here... Sceintist zombie: You know me! Football zombie: People call me All-star now. Wierd... Me: Then the humans, so animals (What? They do react too... :P), and then the others. Sunflower: Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Peashooter: Keep calm, and enjoy the new world. Chomper: Hey! I can move! Cactus: We have different abilities! *Lays down a Potato mine* Peashooter: Hey, did you just poop? Cactus: Shaddap. Chomper: What so ever. Wow! I can see, but my eyes won't show up! Peashooter, you look more angryer, Sunflower, you look more happier, and Cactus! Well... You don't have much difference. Cactus: Thank goodness for that. Sunflower: *Laughs* I love you all so much! You need some health. *Activates heal beam.* Me: What does a zombie say? Or I mean a group, sorry. Foot Solider: This feels like Zombie-War! Engiener zombie: More like to bulid and fix stuff! Sceintist zombie: I have a healing ability? And I can throw bombs AND teleport?! All-Star: A better place to play Soccer! Dr. Zombies: My brainless minions! Go get the plants now! Me: So at the plant's side there where testing out many of their own abilities. Sunflower: There we go. A healing flower! Chomper: Cool! I can plant! *Plants a Goop-shroom* Goop-Shroom: Goorp! Cactus: *Sniping* Is it a zombie over there? *Aiming at Foot-Soldier* Foot-Solider: Oh no! He is sniping at me! Better hide! *Goes behing a hill* U, some... Rocks? *Summons a Coffin zombie* Cool I can summon stuff! Zombie-Awesome! Me: At the garden... Peashooter: Guess we gotta defend this garden from zombies... Me: A man comes down from the skys... All the plants: GEORGE FAN?! Geroge Fan: Yup, that's me! Dr. Zomboss managed to change this world! Chomper: What?! G. Fan: Yup, that's right! You heard me. Chomper: Acctuly not. G. Fan: Facepalm... Sigh *Facepalms* Chomper: Lol! G. Fan: Shut up, or I'll remove ya from the files. Chomper: I'll eat ya then! G. Fan: No way! Chomper: *Bites* Dang! It missed. G. Fan: Goodbye! Sunflower: Please, don't do it! Please, please, please!!! He can help us from zombies! Especially zombies with armor! What can I do so you don't remove Chomper? G. Fan: Awww! NOTHING!! Muahahaha!!! >:D Sunflower: NOOOOOO!!!!! *Shoots at Fan* G. Fan: Fine. *Dissapears of nowhere.* Chomper: YAY! Thanks, Sunflower! Cactus: Let's go find some zombies. The timer runned out! Me: The plants saw many zombies, and vanquished many. Agent Pea: Yeah! *Get's KO'd* Sigh... Plumber: We can capture this! Let's make our boss proud! Me: The zombies finnaly captured the garden. Camo Cactus: Dang! I'll stay here and find other zombies. Baseball Star: Let's go capture the next! And then we'll celebrate with playing Baseball! Hockey star: No! Hockey. Goalie star: Let's just chill. Cricket star: Nah. Me: The plants finnaly defended the garden. Peashooter: So now what? Cactus: There's C. Dave! C. Dave: Jump in! Me: Later he placed them down at Port Scallywag. It was the time the plants understud their job. It was the time they was ready to do a massive punch. It was the time Dave said: Plant a garden. Part 2: Garden Ops Setting: Port Scallywag, Driftwood Shores, California, 2008 Peashooter: So how do we plant? Cactus: Ask Chomper. *Looks at Chomper* Chomper: Don't look or ask me. Ask Sunflower. Sunflower: Great. I'll take care of this. *Plants a garden* C. Dave: POW! Prepeare your defences. Me: The plants kept planting plants untill the zombies came. Sunflower: *Does Wave gesture* Me: The plants kept fighting 'till Zomboss slots. It got a Super Yeti wave! Cactus: These Yetis are fast! Faster than normal. Chomper: Ye. Peashooter: So how are we gonna deal with these Yetis then? Cactus: Guess we'll have to use our abilities then. They are SO SO different! Foot Solider: *Launches a ZPG at Cactus* Cactus: *Faints and gets KO'd* Chomper: I'll try to get ya up! Sunflower: You don't need to, I can do it faster. Chomper: Ok, then! Thanks. Me: The plants kept fighting untill wave 10 Dr. Zomboss: Now Zomboss Slots engage! They will decide your fate. Me: This time it got a Super Gargantuar wave. The scene showed up. Chomper: Lol scene. Sunflower: Yeah. They are comin' now, though! Peashooter: Let's get 'em! Me: The plants kept fightin' 'till it was the time to escape. Cactus: Okay, I'll take care of this! Just follow me. Chomper: Let's go! Me: Finnaly they came to the special place. They waited and kept fighting zombies. C. Dave: You made that look easy! I'll be there in a minute. Me: Then C. Dave came with his RV. The plants jumped in succesfully, and escaped. Team Vanquish Setting: Garden Center, New York, USA, 2009 Browncoat zombie: Iz aft vanquij plantz n ged brainz. Dr. Zomboss: Sorry, but your not gonna be in the fight. Only the Z-team. B. Zombie: Fhyz Notz? Vatz didz Iz dox? Dr. Z: We need something with only Z-team. B. Zombie: Finez. Me: Nowwhere at the top of the Carolines buliding, the plants where waiting for zombies to come. Dr. Z: Send in the zombies! B. Zombie: Vit! I gav anuter kusdin! Dr. Z: What? ("Stick" face) B. Zombie: Vy pan y nut fikt t *Gets launched far a way with a missle* Ueeeeeeeeeeeaah!!!!!!!! *Makes a wierd move wich makes the missle land right in the front of Zomboss* Dr. Z: RAAAH!! Sunflower: *Vanquishes zombie* Peashooter: There is an All-Star! *Shoots the All-Star* All-Star: *Flees* Peashooter: Dang it! Cactus: Ya mean darn it? Chomper: What ever. Shut up. Cactus: You shut up! Chomper: No! Me: Chomper and Cactus starts to fight. Sunflower: Hey you guys! Calm down. Chomper: Nope! Me: Something teleports of no where. Peashooter: You agian?! Voice: Yes. Chomper: Who? Cactus: George Fan? What do you want this time? Sunflower: Noo! Don't remove Chomper! Voice: I ain't George. I made a costume. Cactus: *Shoots a spike at the mask* I knew it! Peashooter: Wait... Isin't that a zombie? Chomper: No, dummies, it is DRUM-LOUD TALKER PEA?! You that tells when someone gets 50 vanquishes?! Drum-Pea: Yes, but countinue to vanquish, or I'll have to give the zombies brains. Announcer Imp: But I does he's job as zombies. Drum-Pea: Anyways, go and FIHGT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!!! Sunflower: Yea, yea, whatever. *Gets launched far away* Chomper: WOW, what the heck was dat?!?! All-Star: Me! *Imp-punts Peashooter* Cactus: Sucker! *Vanquishes All-Star* All-Star: Sigh, you got me dis time, cactoos. Cactus: Don't call me that! *Falls down on the ground* Camo-Solider: Haha! *Taunts* Sunflower: I'm not dead yet! Peashooter: I'm back on track! Cactus: So am I! Chomper: Cactoos fistz bettah. Ma voiz iz somehovz baddzah... Cactus: Stahp it! My name is Cactus. Deal with it, Chompie! Peashooter: *Vanquishes a zombie* Yay! And there is Sunflower! Sunflower: Hey guys, I found the way back! Chomper: Gudd. Nuv, letz kik som gry buts! Cactus: Let's go! Yeah, rock!!! Chomper: Nahmint. Me: They was now tied at 49 points, but the plants won! Sunflower: Yay, we won! Me: And at the zombies side...: Dr. Z: RAHH, WHAT?! THE PLANTS ONLY WON BY ONE POINT!!! GO EXPLODE ALL THEIR GARDENS! GO FIND THE GNOME BOMB. Engiener zombie: Okay, fine! Let's go. *Stretches arm up* All-Star: Let's play Gnome-football bom- Sceintist zombie: Shhh!!! I'm trying to find a way to stop the plants! All-Star: Well, I have Imp-punt... Enigiener: Seems like a sonic-grenade... Foot-solider: ZPG! Zombie Poor Grenade! Just zomidding. Sceintist: Sticky exploding ball. Just throw, and BOOM! Let's get ready now! Gnome Bomb Setting: Shark Bite Shores, Driftwood shores, Zombeach, USA, 2010 Crazy Dave: Now, as I have teached you how to do this, you'll just countinue fighting off the zombies, my sprouts. Peashooter: Ok! Me: The plants did now everything by themselvs. Sometimes the zombies won too. THE END! Refrences & Trivia * The name "Varldon" is not a real name in Seattle. I just came up with it. * Many of the words are refences from Pvz: GW beacuse this fanfic is about that game. * (Almost) Everything in this story shows (almost) all multiplayer modes. * When Peashooter says: "I'm back on track!", the "back on track" is a song by DJVI, also known as a level in a game called Geometry Dash. Category:Zombie's Fanfics